Our objective is to train full-time academic investigators. Since modern investigation requires technical expertise, a broad perspective, and facile MD/PhD interactions, MD and PhD Trainees will be educated in concert by faculty representing Departments of Biochemistry, Medicine, Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology, Psychiatry, and the Yerkes Primate Center. Core faculty members offer a wide variety of investigative opportunities, ranging from traditional clinical research to state of the art molecular biology, with extensive interdisciplinary collaborations. Our program includes: a) direct research supervision by individual mentors, b) interactions with other Trainees, Faculty, and Visiting Scientists, c) selected teaching opportunities as preparation for subsequent faculty roles, d) limited clinical experiences as appropriate for both MD and PhD Trainees, and e) a course in Molecular Endocrinology. Each Trainee will be supervised by an experienced mentor with independent research support. A broad education will be based on our Interdepartmental Endocrine Group, including Research Seminars, Journal Club, Clinical Conferences, and Visiting Scientist lectures. MD Trainees will refine subspeciality expertise through limited consultative activities, and PhD Trainees will have selected clinical exposure as a basis for subsequent collaboration with MD investigators. Annual support for four postdoctoral Trainees is requested, reflecting the presence of 13 investigators in the Core Faculty and an additional 19 in the Associate Faculty. Approximately 50 % will be MDs, selected on the basis of scholastic performance and clinical training record (including one prior year of institutionally-supported clinical endocrinology). PhDs will be selected on the basis of graduate performance and promise for independent investigation. The Faculty occupy over 35,000 square feet of laboratory, office and conference room space, on the campuses of Emory University, Grady Memorial Hospital, and the VA Medical Center. Laboratories are fully equipped, office space is available for all Trainees, and libraries are immediately accessible. MD Trainees will be affiliated with Clinical Departments (Psychiatry) or Divisions (Endocrinology), providing excellent opportunities for clinical training and programs of clinical research. Trainees in our program have a strong publication record, and a high percentage have initiated careers in academic investigation